1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, a receptacle connector and an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly which can improve the convenience for the users greatly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a first insulating body, a first mating port and a first shielding shell. The first mating port is fixed in the first insulating body. The first shielding shell is looped from a metal plate to enclose the first insulating body. The receptacle connector includes a second insulating body and a second mating port. The second mating port is fixed in the second insulating body. The first mating port and the second mating port are coupled to each other so as to electrically connect the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
However, in using process, the plug connector is easy to slide relative to the receptacle connector. In addition, the conventional electrical connector assembly usually has not a good waterproof function. In order to solve the problem, an improved plug connector, an improved receptacle connector and an improved electrical connector assembly are required.